Lo que en un viaje puede cambiar
by Lady Legna
Summary: MayuraXLoki Oneshot Un viaje cuyo único propósito es revelar la verdad más profunda oculta en su interior. REVIEWS PLEASE!


**LO QUE EN UN VIAJE PUEDE CAMBIAR**

**by**

**Lady Legna**

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

Qué emoción!! Por fin un nuevo y misterioso caso había llegado a la agencia de detectives Enjaku para ser resuelto por ELLA, la hermosa e inteligente asistente de detective Mayura Daidouji! La chica no cabía en sí de emoción ya que éste extraño caso prometía ser un gran misterio para resolver; la extraña carta había llegado al buzón de la mansión sin un remitente y la persona que la escribió decía que en una mansión abandonada a 3 horas de camino de la ciudad estaban ocurriendo eventos paranormales. Ante esto, la chica había saltado y pasó horas tratando de convencer al detective estrella Loki de aceptar el caso hasta que éste aceptó. Había bastante trabajo que hacer ya que estarían fuera varios días según parece y había que dejar todo en orden para su ausencia; pero, una vez que todas las maletas estuvieran hechas y todos estuvieran listos para partir, un pequeño problema del que no se habían acordado antes surgió…

- Falta mucho para que lleguemos?? – preguntó la chica pelirosa con una GRAN gota en la cabeza.

- No tanto Srta. Mayura… creo que aún nos queda como una hora y media de camino – respondió el siempre amable Yamino a la chica, mirándola a través del retrovisor del auto mientras conducía. Sip, viajaban en auto y allí precisamente radicaba todo el problema…

- Qué?? Tanto??... ughh!... no creo poder aguantar – la voz de Loki sonaba bastante afectada; cualquiera diría que estaba siendo víctima de la peor de las torturas y para él así era, ya que las 2 interminables horas de viaje metido en ése auto estaban acabando con él y su estómago.

- Ja Ja Ja Es increíble! Dime Loki… no te da vergüenza comportarte como un niño de ocho años? – preguntó Narugami con un inconfundible tono de burla mientras se volteaba a mirar a Loki desde el asiento del pasajero y con una mirada divertida que tenía el claro propósito de provocarlo. El chico había perdido su último trabajo de medio tiempo y, como no había encontrado otro en eso días, decidió auto invitarse al viaje; quién sabe! De repente y se encontraba un trabajito por ahí…

- Narugami! Deja de molestar a Loki! Él no tiene la culpa de que el movimiento del auto lo maree – dijo Mayura interrumpiendo la no muy amable contestación que iba a darle Loki al otro chico – Además, qué tiene de malo que se comporte así, ésa es su edad o no? – El comentario de la chica tuvo como respuesta una fuerte risotada de Narugami y una mueca de resignación y decepción por parte de Loki.

Él odiaba permanecer en ese ridículo cuerpo de niño! No podía negar que esa falsa apariencia tenía sus ventajas, sobre todo cuando de chicas se trataba, las cuales siempre quedaban fascinadas con el tierno y lindo niño, pero en momentos como ése le dolía y hubiera dado lo que fuera para que Mayura dejara de verlo así, como un simple niño. Un niño que inspiraba en ella cariño y afecto mientras que el hombre en su interior se agitaba deseando ser visto como realmente es y poder inspirar en ella emociones mucho más fuertes y atrevidas.

Ya a Loki ni le sorprendía tener ése tipo de pensamientos sobre la pelirosa , ya que se habían vuelto bastante comunes en el último tiempo; no le extrañaba el hecho de comenzar a sentir deseo y pasión hacia su autodenominada asistente, después de todo, él como bueno observador experimentado de la belleza femenina debía admitir que la chica era hermosa y esa inocente sensualidad que la rodeaba no pasaba desapercibida para alguien como él. Pero se había percatado de algo más, un sentimiento especial y profundo hacia la chica misterio, del cual ella era la única causante, y aunque tenía una buena idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando con él prefería no pensar en eso por el momento; al menos hasta que encontrara el momento indicado para revelarle a Mayura la verdad sobre su identidad, ya se había decidido y sólo esperaba la ocasión para hacerlo.

- Bueno, según el mapa, hay un pueblo cerca. Podemos detenernos ahí para estirar las piernas y comprar algo para comer mientras llegamos – Yamino prefirió cambiar el tema antes de que las cosas se pusieran más tensas; aparte de que había notado la expresión que había puesto su padre. Él ya se había percatado de lo que le estaba sucediendo, pues su hermano mayor (que estaba muy cómodo dormido sobre las piernas de su padre) y él lo conocían bastante bien.

- Me parece buena idea – comentó Narugami y añadió – de seguro al niño le gustaría alguna golosina para distraerse jajaja -

- Oye "thunder boy"! – Loki se estaba enfadando – ya deja de fatid… - pero no pudo terminar su reclamo porque Yamino había entrado en una curva de la carretera y el estómago de Loki había decidido hacer notar su disconformidad nuevamente, dando un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo negándose a mantener su contenido en su lugar. El pobre niño sentía que ahora sí se iba a desmayar pero…

Sintió como Mayura, que estaba sentada a su derecha y detrás del puesto de Narugami, se acercaba un poco a él y ponía una de sus suaves manos sobre la suya mientras que con la otra acariciaba con gentileza sus cabellos tratando de calmarlo.

- Trata de no pensar en eso Loki… si te distraes y no piensas en el auto, se te quitará el mareo- le dijo Mayura en un susurro y mirándolo con una sonrisa tierna. Que se distrajera? Hump! No necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para distraerse teniéndola así de cerca y tratándolo de ésa manera. Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía? De lo que provocaba en él con esa aparente ignorancia de su atractivo? Definitivamente, esa chica era un caso único para todo. Y qué hacía él que no respondía? Ah si! Se había quedado nuevamente enganchado a ésa mirada como un pez que pica la caña del pescador, sin escapatoria.

Mayura pasó su brazo por los hombros del chico acercándolo más a ella y semiabrazándolo para tratar de tranquilizarlo, sin darse cuenta que al pobre Loki se le detenía el corazón, para luego latir agitado y con furia por la sorpresa de tal acto tan inesperado. El Dios jamás había sentido tal paz y bienestar en los brazos de una mujer, sentía que lo había envuelto en un cálido capullo donde nada más existía, sólo la cercanía del cuerpo junto a él estimulando cada uno de sus sentidos y su aroma que, poco a poco, lograba que cada uno de sus músculos tensos se relajara y que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente mientras su cabeza lentamente se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Mayura para luego perderse en un tranquilo y relajante sueño.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Despierta…_

Una suave voz lo invitaba a despertar

_Despierta Loki…_

Mmm… le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre en aquella voz, sonaba dulce y tierno, pero ni siquiera por esa voz abandonaría su comodidad actual. Se sentía por completo relajado, como si su cuerpo no pesara nada y estuviera acostado sobre una nube.

_Loki, ya debes levantarte…_

Levantarse?? Ja, ni loco!! Con lo que le gustaba dormir prefería permanecer así… además estaba demasiado a gusto sobre su nube particular aunque… que raro! Desde cuándo las nubes se mueven suave y rítmicamente como si respiraran?

_Loki… ya llegamos… si no despiertas no podremos salir ninguno de los dos…_

Que ya llegaron?? Adónde tenían que llegar?... Oh oh

Sin moverse de su posición, Loki abrió los ojos bastante desorientado y lo primero que vio fueron las largas y torneadas piernas de una chica…. De quién eran esas provocativas piernas? Su cabeza parecía estar apoyada entre el cuello y el hombro de una mujer que él no terminaba de reconocer. Aún sin moverse, el "niño" levantó lentamente la cabeza y se encontró de cerca, MUY de cerca con el rostro de Mayura. Se quedó viéndola embobado por unos segundos aún sin registrar que no estaba soñando, su visión algo borrosa por el sueño la hacía verse como una hermosa e irreal ilusión; una muy atractiva ilusión que despertaba sentimientos desconocidos y desenfrenados en su interior.

- Te sientes mejor Loki? - preguntó Mayura interrumpiendo el aparente estado de hipnosis en que había entrado el niño y devolviéndolo a la realidad de un solo porrazo.

- Ahh?! – exclamó el confundido Dios mientras se echaba para atrás y se separaba de la pelirosa mientras la veía como si a ella le hubieran crecido colmillos y cuernos y quisiera comérselo. Se había dormido en los brazos de Mayura?? Loki estaba paralizado por la sorpresa y sentía la cara caliente. Estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado…

- Loki!! Tienes la cara roja! Seguro que no tienes fiebre? – En efecto… estaba MUY sonrojado y el que ella pusiera su mano en su frente para tomarle la temperatura no ayudaba en nada. El chico comenzaba a irritarse… desde cuando le pasaba eso a él? A ÉL que hasta ahora nunca se había dejado avergonzar por nada ni por nadie! Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control…

- Descuida Mayura, estoy bien – Dijo lo más normal que pudo una vez que la chica retirara su mano convencida de que no tenía fiebre – Donde están Yamino, Fenrier y Narugami?- preguntó percatándose de que estaban solos en el auto, completamente SOLOS (O///O) y en un área SOLITARIA rodeada de bastante vegetación (parecía que estaban en la montaña) y estacionados frente a un enorme portón de hierro desde donde podía verse un largo camino.

- Ah! Ellos fueron a investigar el lugar, nos costó un poco de trabajo encontrar la mansión misteriosa porque muy pocas personas tenían idea de dónde estaba exactamente; parece que nadie viene por aquí ya que esta algo apartada. Solo el celador vive aquí y los chicos fueron a buscarlo mientras te despertabas – dijo una muy emocionada Mayura, pero Loki la escuchaba a medias. Habían salido del auto mientras hablaban y el niño se había quedado mirando el enorme portón; había una energía extraña que rodeaba todo el lugar, no parecía maligna pero parecía envolverlo todo con un extraño aire de misterio y suspenso.

- Qué lugar más raro verdad Loki? No sé, pero desde que nos acercamos a este lugar siento como si alguien me observara… - Dijo la chica conteniendo un escalofrío. Ella tenía razón, él también tenía esa extraña sensación… como si no estuvieran solos. No creía que fuera un fantasma o de lo contrario ya lo hubiera visto, sentía la presencia de un alma poderosa pero no maligna ni amenazante, algo definitivamente fuera de lo común.

Narugami, Fenrier y Yamino venían de vuelta al auto desde el otro lado del portón junto con un anciano de mirada amable, pero él no salió; se acercó a Yamino y le entregó unas llaves a la vez que le decía algo que Loki y Mayura no pudieron escuchar porque estaban muy lejos. Luego el anciano regresó por donde vino y los otros dos chicos se acercaron a la pareja que los miraba en silencio y expectantes a la seguramente importante explicación de lo que habían averiguado…

- Hey!! Dormiste bien Loki?? Por la cara que tenías parece si – dijo el "Thunder Boy" burlándose nuevamente de él. Qué rayos le pasaba hoy a Narugami que la tenía en contra suya? Definitivamente el no tener trabajo lo estaba afectando.

- Averiguaron algo?- preguntó Loki conteniendo las ganas que tenía de ahorcar a su amigo.

- Pues, el anciano que cuida de la mansión nos ha permitido quedarnos a dormir en ella- contestó Yamino

- QUEEE??!! No podemos quedarnos allí! Esta embrujada!! Que pasa si los fantasmas nos atacan!! – gritó la pelirosa desesperada.

- No creo que haya problema con eso Srta. Mayura; verá, según nos contó el celador hay una leyenda que rodea a ésta mansión.

- Ah si??-

Así Yamino les contó que hace varios siglos una familia rica y poderosa vivió en esa mansión, todo en ellos era normal hasta que surgieron los rumores de que la esposa del heredero de la familia, con quien se había casado hacía poco tiempo, tenía extraños poderes. Se decía que podía leer los pensamientos y sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor y que manipulaba los espejos para sus brujerías. Los rumores llegaron a oídos de la iglesia, los cuales decidieron quemar a la mujer bajo el cargo de brujería; luego de eso, los negocios de la familia quebraron y tuvieron que irse del lugar.

- Oh! pobrecita! –

- Así es Mayura, en aquellos tiempos muchas mujeres inocentes fueron asesinadas de esa forma por la ignorancia de la gente… - comentó Loki.

- Y éste parecía ser el caso, ya que en realidad nunca ocurrió nada extraño o paranormal, al menos no fuera de la mansión y las personas veían el asunto como una simple parte de la historia local – dijo Narugami - hasta hace 3 semanas que una sirvienta recién llegada a la mansión salió huyendo porque, según ella, los espejos de la casa estaban embrujados y lo relacionaron con la historia de ésta mujer.

- Waoo! Que misterioso! Crees que algún espíritu quiera leernos la mente a nosotros? – no tengo que decir que ésa fue Mayura verdad?

- Pero quién nos envió esa carta pidiendo que viniéramos? – preguntó Loki para si mismo intrigado.

- Bueno, parece que tendremos tiempo para averiguarlo -

Con ese último comentario de Narugami, se subieron al auto y se pusieron en camino, y después de 5 min internándose en los extensos jardines de la mansión llegaron por fin ante la magnífica construcción, que más bien parecía un castillo. ((Para no perder tiempo en descripciones, imagínensela como la mansión de la película "The Haunting", pero mucho menos tenebrosa y con bonitos jardines))

Se bajaron del carro maravillados y entraron por las inmensas puertas sólo para maravillarse más todavía al ver la elegante decoración y los enormes espacios. Luego de instalarse en las habitaciones y hablar con la sirvienta sobre las horas de comida, Loki y Mayura se dedicaron a dar un tour por la mansión tratando de encontrar algo extraño, pero no había nada. Lo único extraño era que había bastantes espejos en varios lugares de la casa, pero nada que fuera de gran relevancia para su investigación.

La noche cayó al fin invitando a nuestros protagonistas a retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones y descansar después de un viaje tan agotador. Pero ése no era el caso de Loki, había algo que no lo dejaba dormir, la presencia que sintiera desde el momento que llegaron se estaba haciendo más fuerte y parecía concentrarse en un punto de la mansión. A pesar de eso, él prefería ignorar todo y quedarse en su cómoda cama, pero entonces recordó que se había quedado dormido durante el viaje y ésa era probablemente otra causa de su insomnio. Bueno, ya que no iba a poder dormir era mejor aprovechar el tiempo en algo útil, como por ejemplo, averiguar qué rayos era lo que pasaba en ésa casa.

Se levantó y se vistió rápidamente con sus ropas habituales, salió de su habitación y comenzó a caminar por los largos y misteriosos pasillos de la mansión mientras guiaba sus pasos hacia el lugar donde se sentía ésa presencia con mayor intensidad. Después de algunos minutos, llegó a una extraña y apartada habitación; una elegante puerta hecha de ébano la mantenía cerrada, pero parecía que había algo tallado en ella… "_Para aquellos que no le temen a la verdad_" Waoo!! Eso sí que sonaba misterioso!!… Espera!... eso sonó a algo que Mayura hubiera dicho, no él… definitivamente, esas cosas se pegan.

Como sea, él no pensaba quedarse con la curiosidad y había que resolver el caso, para eso habían viajado hasta ahí o no? Acercó su mano a la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, pero se sobresaltó al notar que ésta se habría sola y sin que él hubiera alcanzado a tocarla. Entró con actitud desconfiada y la guardia alta, pero se encontró una habitación de forma circular, apenas iluminada por las velas de un par de candelabros, era amplia y estaba vacía; aunque no del todo porque al fondo podía distinguirse un gran espejo de donde parecía provenir esa extraña energía que él había estado siguiendo. Se acercó hasta quedar justo frente a él; era antiguo sin duda, de un par de metros de alto y bastante ancho, en la parte superior tenía una inscripción: "THE TRUTH".

A Loki le pareció que era un espejo común y corriente hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en él para poder entrar en la definición de "normal" y es que no había nada reflejado en él, ni siquiera su propio reflejo que sin duda debería estar ahí ya que él estaba parado justo al frente. En cambio, sólo se observaba una profunda oscuridad en él.

- Qué significa esto? – preguntó para sí mismo, ya que se suponía estaba solo y fue por eso que se sobresaltó tanto cuando escuchó que alguien le respondía.

- La verdad… Solo la verdad – contestó una suave voz femenina que se escuchaba como si le estuvieran hablando en línea directa a su cerebro, sin pasar por sus oídos.

- Muéstrate!! Quién eres?! – Preguntó Loki con voz potente.

Poco a poco, una imagen comenzó a formarse dentro del espejo hasta adoptar la forma de una mujer: su piel era tremendamente pálida que casi no contrastaba con la túnica blanca que la vestía, sus cabellos eran de un rubio muy claro y portaba en sus manos otro espejo de mediano tamaño, redondo y con marco de oro que sostenía mirando hacia ella; pero lo más impactante de la visión eran sus ojos, de un color tan dorado como el oro del espejo que sostenía. Miraba a Loki con expresión neutra y con un tono completamente inexpresivo dijo:

- Soy Nívea, un espíritu guardián. Me alegra tanto que haya llegado al fin, mi Señor Loki - El Dios del Caos estaba confundido, él no la conocía pero parece que ella a él sí y, para colmo, parecía estarlo esperando… – Mi misión en éste mundo es muy simple, señor, la cual es revelar siempre la verdad a quienes el destino guíe hasta ésta habitación, la verdad que se oculta ante los ojos sobre quiénes son y lo que desean. Como ocurre con Ud.

El espíritu volteó el espejo que sostenía en las manos hacia Loki llenando momentáneamente la habitación con un brillo que cegó al Dios por unos segundos; cuando los volvió a abrir la imagen de la mujer había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por la imagen de un hombre, de su propio reflejo en su forma original. Se miró a sí mismo comprobando que, efectivamente, ya no tenía la forma del pequeño niño; Loki no lo entendía, si no entendió mal las palabras de ése espíritu, ella debía mostrar una verdad oculta ante los ojos, algo que él debía desconocer, pero si él ya conocía cómo era su verdadera apariencia, entonces para qué…?

Sus pensamientos se cortaron de golpe…. Al levantar la vista nuevamente hacia el espejo, el reflejo de alguien a su espalda hizo que se le cortar la respiración y su mente quedara en caos… Se volteó para comprobar que sus ojos no lo engañaban encontrándose de lleno con la realidad….

- Mayura…- La verdad por fin había salido a la luz.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

- Mayura…-

Ni siquiera escucharlo pronunciar su nombre o sentir su verde mirada sobre ella, podían sacarla del shock en que había entrado. No podía creerlo!! El recuerdo de lo que acababa de ver y oír dentro de aquella habitación daba vueltas sin parar en su cabeza tratando de hallarle sentido a todo eso. Increíble!! Ya sospechaba que Loki no era un ser común y corriente, que había un gran secreto escondido detrás de sus extrañas palabras y acciones e incluso no descartaba la posibilidad de que hubiera algo paranormal involucrado en el asunto. Pero esto…… esto definitivamente escapaba a cualquier cosa que su alocada e incontrolable imaginación pudiera crear….

Por primera vez en su vida, su imaginación se había quedado atrás y la verdad la superaba por mucho… y ahora qué seguía?. Se había despertado a mitad de la noche con la incontrolable necesidad de salir de su habitación; tenía la sensación de que debía ir a un lugar pero no sabía a dónde. Se levantó y sin siquiera buscar algo para cubrirse del frío, había salido caminando como si fuera guiada por una fuerza externa y, siendo conciente a medias de lo que hacía, había llegado a ésa habitación justo a tiempo para observar a Loki abrir la puerta y entrar en ella. Justo a tiempo para ser testigo de tan increíble revelación.

Observó detenidamente al guapísimo joven frente a ella…. Ése era su Loki? Ella lo reconocía… era el Dios que se apareció ante ella para cumplirle un deseo hace tiempo, pero… por qué no le dijo aquella vez que se trataba de él?? Por qué fingió ser otra persona?? Pero, si lo que le había dicho en aquel entonces era cierto…. Entonces Loki era un Dios?? Esa vez ella no lo tomó muy en serio… después de todo ella no creía en Dioses, pero si el espíritu del espejo no mentía entonces todo eso era cierto. Esa era la verdad respecto a su pequeño amigo que ella tanto había deseado saber…"_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas_" se reprendió mentalmente a sí misma.

Observó como Loki avanzaba unos pasos hacia ella y extendía la mano con la intención de tocarla pero, inconscientemente, ella dio un paso atrás sin apartar la vista de él y haciendo que éste detuviera su acción. Loki podía ver la confusión y la sorpresa en los ojos de la chica y quería darle todas las explicaciones que necesitara, pero no sabía cómo empezar, no sabía que hacer. Volvió a acercarse y esta vez ella no se movió, había tanto que decir y explicar, pero cuando estuvo ya cerca un dolor en su mejilla izquierda lo hizo voltear la cabeza hacia el otro lado dejándolo aturdido y tardó un par se segundos para darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido….. Ella lo había abofeteado.

Mayura tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y paralizada por la sorpresa al darse cuenta de su propio atrevimiento… qué había hecho? Ella no había querido golpearlo, pero su cuerpo pareció moverse solo. Lo observó cerrar los ojos, dolido, aún con la cabeza volteada hacia la derecha y el sentimiento de culpa dentro de ella se multiplicó; acababa de descubrir que no soportaba ver esa expresión de dolor y desilusión en su rostro, su rostro tan diferente al de antes pero a la vez tan parecido. Él seguía siendo la misma persona junto a la que había estado todo este tiempo, con diferente apariencia pero la misma alma, cómo lo sabia??... eso qué importaba? Lo único que importaba era que lo sabía, lo sentía y por eso no iba a permitir que las cosas entre ellos terminaran; no quería que terminaran…

Loki sentía su mejilla arder por el golpe, pero eso ya no importaba, no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía al saber que podría perder a esa persona que se había vuelto tan indispensable en su vida. Estaba pagando las consecuencias de su cobardía y ahora ni siquiera se atrevía a verla a los ojos por temor a lo que pudiera encontrar en ellos. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como una suave y temblorosa mano le acariciaba con dulzura la misma mejilla que segundos antes había golpeado; dirigió su mirada hacia la chica frente a él que respiraba con dificultad y lo observaba entre asustada y sorprendida, pero más importante, claramente arrepentida. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido…. El alivio que le trajo ese pensamiento era indescriptible.

- Lo siento… – susurro ella – no quise… me siento tan confundida…

Loki sonrió levemente mientras ponía su mano sobre la de la chica que aún acariciaba su mejilla y entrelazaba sus dedos con ella; eso se sentía tan bien… pero ahora tenía muchas explicaciones que dar…

- Siento haberte ocultado esto; quise decírtelo pero nunca encontraba el momento o las palabras correctas… Lamento que halla tenido que ser así…- le dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos, pero entonces notó que su mano estaba algo fría y que lo que llevaba puesto no la protegía mucho del frío – Deseas dejar la larga explicación para mañana? – le preguntó mientras se quitaba el saco y luego lo pasaba por los hombros de la chica para abrigarla con él, mientras la chica se sonrojaba de golpe y lo miraba como hipnotizada por la repentina y cálida cercanía y, sobre todo, porque él no se había vuelto a alejar y sus manos que la tomaban suavemente de los brazos la mantenían atrapada, como temiendo que ella fuera a escapar. Uff! Por qué será que de pronto ya no sentía frío?

- Si no te importa me gustaría que fuera ahora… no creo poder dormir sin al menos tener una idea de lo que está pasando – contestó ella con una sonrisa tímida y el Dios del Caos no pudo más que darle la razón. Poniendo una mano en su cintura la guió fuera de la habitación hasta la enorme sala de la mansión donde se sentaron en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea encendida y Loki pudo, por fin, comenzar con sus interesantes explicaciones y cuando digo interesantes no sólo me refiero al tema de conversación, si no también porque en todo el trayecto el Dios del Caos no había soltado a Mayura para nada y prácticamente estaban abrazados mientras hablaban. Una conversación en donde no sólo las verdades terminaron de salir a la luz, sino también los más profundos sentimientos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dos días habían transcurrido desde esa noche, dos maravillosos días en los que la pareja no se había separado más que para lo estrictamente necesario. Ésa noche hablaron por horas, compartiendo, conociéndose un poco más con cada palabra, con cada sonrisa, con cada mirada que juntas creaban una conexión fuerte e indescriptible entre ambos. Sin duda, esa noche descubrieron lo indispensables que eran en la vida del otro y así, entre risas y miradas cómplices, ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro para despertar a la mañana siguiente sobresaltados por el grito de sorpresa de Narugami al verlos en aquella situación y que, luego de recuperarse de la impresión, los ametralló a preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido anoche para que ambos terminar así.

Definitivamente, lo último que los jóvenes querían era tener que dar explicaciones luego ser descubiertos en semejante situación, pero les explicaron sin tantos detalles lo ocurrido y luego se retiraron a bañarse y vestirse para desayunar. En varias ocasiones durante ésos días, la pareja trató de encontrar nuevamente la habitación misteriosa pero extrañamente no la encontraban, era como si la hubieran cambiado de lugar; Loki concluyó entonces que la habitación sólo podía ser encontrada cuando la guardiana del espejo así lo quisiera, así que dejaron el asunto de lado y se dedicaron a disfrutar de la mutua compañía.

Pero…. En la noche del cuarto día, algo similar a lo ocurrido la primera noche de estadía en aquel lugar ocurrió. Mayura se despertó a mitad de la noche sin razón aparente con la inexplicable necesidad de salir de su habitación; se levantó, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se quedó parada afuera; no estaba muy segura de querer hacerle caso de nuevo a esa sensación pero, a diferencia de la primera experiencia, Loki apareció al otro lado del pasillo caminando hacia ella y con un delgado abrigo de lana que utilizó para cubrir a la chica que siempre olvidaba ponerse algo para el frío. A él también lo había despertado y presintió que a Mayura le estaría pasando lo mismo.

Tomados de la mano se dejaron guiar nuevamente hacia esa misteriosa habitación, pero… por qué eran llamados nuevamente hacia ése lugar si se suponía que todas las verdades ya estaban dichas? Llegaron ante la oscura puerta de ébano y entraron sin perder tiempo para encontrarse nuevamente con la pálida imagen de la mujer, que los miraba fijamente mientras se acercaban al espejo.

- Para qué nos has guiado nuevamente hasta aquí? No has cumplido ya con tu trabajo? – cuestionó el Dios del Caos con curiosidad.

- Solo a medias, mi Señor, aún hay cosas sobre Uds. mismos que descubrir… cosas muy interesantes me atrevería a decir… - contestó sugerentemente el espíritu a Loki, quien se preguntaba mentalmente si su imaginación estaría jugando con él; sería posible que fuera picardía lo que se asomó por unos instantes en los inexpresivos ojos de la mujer?

- A qué se refiere, exactamente? – intervino Mayuram muy intrigada también por esas palabras.

- El espejo es una ventana que le permite a cualquiera que lo desee ver más allá de lo que sus ojos ven, pues el espejo sólo refleja la verdad… la verdad de quién fuimos, somos o seremos en el futuro… la verdad de lo que sentimos y deseamos porque éste es también una ventana a nuestro interior, a nuestro espíritu y a nuestro corazón – Habló la mujer con voz profunda y luego continuó - El espejo les mostrará todo aquello que deseen saber sobre si mismos, ahora deben decidir qué es lo que desean hacer.

Loki y Mayura se miraron el uno al otro, no muy convencidos de querer hacerlo pero… tenían curiosidad.

- Y bien… miraran dentro del espejo? – preguntó el espíritu nuevamente, con aquella voz suave e irreal que parecía venir de todas partes y a la vez de ninguna.

- …Si – contestó una no muy convencida Mayura.

- De acuerdo – dijo Loki

La curiosidad fue más fuerte… qué no sabían que la curiosidad mató al gato??

La imagen de la mujer sonrió misteriosamente lo que aumentó la sensación de suspenso en las dos personas frente a ella y que se preguntaron al mismo tiempo si habían tomado la decisión correcta. Sin previo aviso, la imagen en el espejo cambió, la mujer desapareció en la oscuridad; pasaron unos segundos sin que ocurriera nada hasta que una pequeña luz empezó a crecer en el fondo del espejo y que iba aumentando poco a poco. La situación era algo confusa, daba la impresión de que el espejo fuera como una entrada a un largo túnel repleto de oscuridad y que la luz al final fuera la única guía.

De repente… la luz al final del túnel brilló tan fuerte que tuvieron que cerrar los ojo a la vez que sentían como si el piso bajo sus pies desapareciera y fueran jalados por la gravedad mientras entraban en un intenso y confuso torbellino de emociones y sensaciones donde las verdades más profundas y sorprendentes hasta ahora escondidas en lo profundo de sus corazones salían a flote y se revelaban ante ellos. Definitivamente nada volvería a ser igual.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ya debían ser como la una de la tarde y el sol brillaba a lo alto calentando el ambiente de esa tranquila tarde. Tranquila en verdad, dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma y así parecía ser en aquel momento. La calma luego de la tormenta de la noche anterior; pero así era sólo en apariencia, como era el caso de la chica misterio. Hacía un poco de calor ya que era media mañana, pero no debajo de la fresca sombra del enorme árbol donde Mayura estaba acostada en el hermoso jardín de la mansión; las grandes ramas a lo alto la protegían del sol que sólo llegaba hasta ella en forma de finos rayos que dibujaban en el suelo y sobre su propio cuerpo la silueta de las hojas.

Pero ella no se daba cuenta de nada de ello porque tenía los ojos cerrados. Cerrados, como si eso pudiera protegerla de la verdad, pero la verdad estaba dentro de ella, siempre estuvo dentro de ella y nada ni nadie podía protegerla de ella misma. Estaba tratando de poner en orden su cabeza y su corazón después de todo lo que descubriera la noche anterior. Luego de que ésa luz la cegara y cerrara los ojos, su mente se había hundido en una confusa y sorprendente visión de sí misma y el mundo que la rodeaba; no recordaba claramente lo que había pasado, sólo tenía recuerdos de fragmentos de imágenes y de emociones incompletas pero intensas. Sin saber cómo, había despertado esa mañana en su habitación, como si todo lo vivido hubiera sido un sueño, pero a pesar de que no recordaba lo sucedido con claridad, las emociones y verdades descubiertas no podían estar más claras dentro de su cabeza.

Por primera vez en su vida, se había visto a sí misma de una forma tan distinta y diferente, sin duda seguía siendo ella misma pero con una gran diferencia: LIBRE. Pero no se refería a una libertad física, sino de espíritu y de corazón. Jamás se imaginó haber estado reprimiendo dentro de su corazón tal cantidad de emociones: valor, deseo, pasión y lo más alarmante…. AMOR. Jamás se vio a sí misma como una persona apasionada por algo diferente a los misterios, por lo tanto, mucho menos pensó en descubrirse a sí misma enamorada. Ella estaba enamorada. Era una mujer enamorada. Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro aún con los ojos cerrados. Y todos esos nuevos sentimientos descubiertos ya tenían dueño… Loki. Haaayy! Daba gracias al cielo por haber descubierto que él no era un niño en realidad antes de todas éstas revelaciones o de lo contrario ya se hubiera vuelto loca. Pero él era un hombre, NO!, era un Dios, un muy fascinante y seductor Dios dentro de un cuerpo de infarto que con justa razón despertaba tanto calor dentro de ella. Quién podría culparla?? Nadie desde luego.

Mayura comenzó a sentirse algo extraña, un ligero nerviosismo inexplicable, por qué se había puesta nerviosa de repente? Abrió los ojos buscando una explicación, pero no tuvo que buscar muy lejos… Loki estaba sentado a su izquierda, junto a ella, a menos de medio metro y con la mirada clavada en su rostro. Sus ojos reflejaban esa picardía tan propia de él y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa sexy y sugestiva, sin dejar de mirarla; las hojas del árbol dibujaban sobre él su oscura silueta y los rayos del sol, que se colaban a través de ellas, creaban un matiz irresistible en él mientras sus cabellos eran movidos con travesura por la suave brisa.

DIABLOS!!! Cómo había llegado él ahí sin que ella se diera cuenta??! Desde hace cuánto había estado mirándola??! Y lo más importante… Por que rayos tenía que verse tan endemoniadamente sexy??!

- Te molesto? – preguntó Loki luego de un rato de mirarse en silencio.

Mayura pensó en responder con un "moléstame todo lo que quieras!" pero prefirió no ser tan obvia…

- Para nada… cuando llegaste? – preguntó la chica.

- Hace un rato, justo antes de que sonrieras de esa manera tan misteriosa – Oooopss – Vas a decirme en qué estabas pensando para sonreír así? – Doble Oooopss

- Y por qué quieres saber?? – preguntó Mayura buscando una forma de cambiar de tema.

- Por curiosidad – Respondió él acostándose también en la hierba a su lado con ambas manos tras la cabeza – me preguntaba si podía deberse a algo que descubriste anoche dentro del espejo.

- No quieras saberlo… -

- No vas a decírmelo? – cuestionó él

- No – y ella no pensaba ceder.

- Tengo mis formas para hacerte hablar sabías? – y él ni loco pensaba quedarse con la curiosidad.

- Y si yo te preguntara lo mismo?... también tengo mis formas para hacerte hablar…. – contraatacó ella con una astucia que no sabía que tenía.

- No creo que eso sea posible – dijo volteándose a mirarla de una forma en que claramente la estaba retando. Él no pensaba dejarse ganar…

- Ya veremos… - dijo ella y en un rápido e impulsivo movimiento, rodó sobre sí misma acercándose a él para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Por primera vez, ella quería dejarse guiar por los sentimientos y la pasión recién descubiertos en su interior. No se estaba comportando como ella misma, pero de eso se trataba no?

El Dios del Caos quedó de piedra ante el movimiento tan atrevido y la sonrisa sensual que la chica le dirigía. UFF! Esa posición no lo estaba ayudando en nada a mantener el control…

- Ahora… - continuó ella con voz profunda- vas a decirme qué fue lo que descubriste tú dentro del espejo?- preguntó ella mientras se inclinaba muy lentamente sobre él hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura.

- Me temo preciosa que tendrás que esforzarte para conseguir esa información – ya que estaban en ésas, el chico pensaba sacarle provecho a la situación.

- De acuerdo… - Mayura acercó su rostro al de él sin dejar de mirarlo, sólo unos milímetros separaban sus labios, pero no se tocaban, aún no. Loki sentía la respiración de la chica acariciar su rostro y sus labios en una deliciosa tortura y le estaba resultando muy difícil no cerrar los ojos y entregarse al placer.

- Dímelo… - exigió la chica.

- No… - fue la no muy convincente respuesta de él.

Mayura eliminó la distancia entre ellos, pero no para besarlo propiamente, sino que pasó la punta de su lengua por su labio superior delineándolo lentamente, muy lentamente. Ahora la lucha de Loki NO era para no cerrar los ojos, esa batalla ya la tenía perdida, ahora luchaba para no soltar un gemido de satisfacción que delatara lo mucho que estaba disfrutando eso. Y las cosas se pusieron color de hormiga para él cuando la chica repitió la misma operación con su labio inferior añadiéndole un pequeño mordisco a la ecuación que le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y que dio como resultado que terminara perdiendo el control por completo.

- Vas a decírmelo?? -

- Sí - La chica se separó un poco esperando la respuesta de él, pero….

En un rápido movimiento similar al que había hecho ella, Loki rodó sobre sí mismo llevándosela con él y terminando atrapada entre el pasto y el cuerpo del Dios que se pegaba por completo al de ella y sin darle tiempo a respirar la besó. La besó con una fuerza y una pasión espantosa mientras él pasaba su mano por detrás de su cintura para acercarla más a él, si eso era posible, y acariciar con ternura la piel desnuda de su espalda por debajo de la camisa, mientras ella a su vez enterraba sus manos en su cabello y acariciaba su nuca exigiéndole más.

Los minutos pasaban y la situación no daba señales de cambiar; ambos estaban por completo perdidos en los brazos del otro y los sentimientos mutuos. Loki se separó un poco permitiéndole a la chica recuperar el aliento que él le había robado; pero él se mantenía con los ojos cerrados tratando de reunir el valor que necesitaba para confesar lo que guardaba en su corazón. Abrió los ojos con decisión y encontró su reflejo en los ojos de Mayura, fijos en él y que parecían decirle con ésa mirada lo mismo que él deseaba decir con palabras en ése momento.

- Amor – Loki dijo al fin – Amor fue lo que vi dentro del espejo ayer; algo que jamás había conocido…. Hasta que llegaste tú.

- Yo también te amo – confesó la chica y con una suave risa agregó – se siente tan extraño, hermoso pero extraño.

- Estoy de acuerdo… pero luego discutimos eso, ahora tengo otros planes – dijo Loki sugestivamente.

- Ah si?? Y qué tienes en mente? -

- Pues aprovechar al máximo los días que estemos aquí… - Contestó mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de cabello de la chica.

- Ja Ja Ja en serio? - Mayura se había sonrojado y los nervios por fin se hicieron presentes en ella… no podía creer en lo que se había metido. – Pero creí que deseabas volver lo más pronto posible a la agencia, qué pasa si llega un nuevo caso y no estamos para recibirlo?

- No me importa – Contestó Loki dirigiéndole una sonrisa sexy ante el sonrojo y la expresión atónita de la chica – Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para eso y ahora hay algo más interesante que hacer-

- Qué cosa? – preguntó ella curiosa por la extraña forma en que la estaba mirando y que sólo lograba ponerla más nerviosa.

- Te digo la verdad?? O mejor te la demuestro?? – contestó Loki antes de seguir en lo que estaban antes…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En la ciudad, dentro de una gran carpa negra, dos mujeres tomaban el té mientras veían dentro de una bola de cristal los excelentes resultados de su último trabajo.

- Las predicciones se han cumplido como se tenían previstas, Verdandi – dijo la chica de cortos cabellos rubios.

- Me alegra escucharlo, enviarle ésa carta al Señor Loki para que encontrara el espejo de la verdad fue una excelente idea, Urd – contestó la morena.

- Así es, el destino de ellos dos ya estaba marcado, pero como las Diosas del Destino es nuestro deber darle una mano cuando es necesario para que éste se cumpla. -

- Por cierto, dónde esta Skuld?-

- Le pedí que fuera a buscar clientes… no creo que le hiciera gracia el saber lo que estábamos haciendo – contestó Urd con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Crees que el Señor Loki sospeche que fuimos nosotras? – Preguntó Verdandi a su hermana mayor.

- No lo creo. Más bien parece estar demasiado ocupado para ponerse a pensar en eso… -

Ambas hermanas rieron con una cómplice diversión, pero fueron interrumpidas por la menor de las Norns que acababa de llegar.

- Hola hermanas! Que han estado haciendo? – por qué sus hermanas la miraban como si supieran algo muy divertido que ella desconocía?

- Nuestro trabajo… Sólo nuestro trabajo, Skuld…- contestó Urd mientras se preparaba para hacer las nuevas predicciones, que prometían ser MUY interesantes.

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

HOLA!!

Espero que no les haya parecido muy extraña; esta historia la considero como una especie de experimento que estaba haciendo del cual no importan los detalles pero este fue el resultado. Es menos cursi que los anteriores (esa era parte de la idea) y traté de no enfocarme tanto en reflexiones y pensamientos, creo que me salió mas descriptivo en las acciones.

Quise escribir algo un poco diferente a los otros fics sin desviarme tanto y espero que el personaje de Mayura no se viera tan OOC, aunque ésa era en parte mi intención al final de la historia, mostrar una Mayura más apasionada y menos inocente gracias a las nuevas revelaciones que tuvo de sí misma. Como sea, este fic era una especie de prueba que estaba haciendo para otra cosita y pensé que no perdía nada con publicarlo.

En cuanto a los reviews de Quédate Conmigo… Gracias, gracias, gracias mil veces a todas y todos (por si hay un representante masculino por ahí…) estoy pensando en continuarla en algún momento, pero tengo que pensar bien lo que voy a hacer así que me llevara un tiempito.

Espero que les guste…. Bye


End file.
